


A Diamond's Cut

by templefugate



Series: 3 Sentence Drabbles [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Ableism, Canon Disabled Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Sousa was not the crumpled, struggling figure that so many people saw him as with their pity drenched eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diamond's Cut

Daniel Sousa was not the crumpled, struggling figure that so many people saw him as with their pity drenched eyes. He was not sculpted of glass, and never once had his body been a stranger to pain's greedy bite.

His back cracked as it hit the wall, the sound echoing for a moment before the room turned silent; Peggy's mouth opened slightly, her eyes filling with the sad look of a thousand others, and it was only the hard, determined gleam in his own eyes that made her push forward and meet his lips again with an even harder fury.


End file.
